lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Robb Starke
Robb Starke 'is the oldest of all the children of Eddard, and Catelyn Starke making him a senior member of House Starke of Stormwind. Robb is the eldest son of Lord Eddard Stark by his wife, Catelyn. He has two younger trueborn brothers, Brann Starke and Rickon StarkRickon Starke, and two sisters, Sansa Starke and Arya Starke. He is also close to his half-brother, Jon Snow, and to his father's ward, Theon Greyjoy , whom he counts as his best friend outside of the family. He has been trained from childhood to wield a sword and wear armor by Stormwind's master at arms, and is highly proficient with both for his young age. He has a pet direwolf named Grey Wind. Robb Starke is in a romantic relationship with Obella Martell of whome he has been in a relationship with since the day they met during the The Journey, and during the days following the Invasion of Westbridge the two marry in Lucerne. With Obella Martell he has two children in the form of Tollena, and Eddard Starke of whom his daughter Tollena is being educated with Robb's brother Rickon, while his son Eddard is travelling with his parents as they fight eastward into Bolten as Obella refuses to leave his side. Robb Starke also has two bastard children with Dacey Mormont in the form of Catelyn, and Robb Mormont of whom is a young girl nearly the same age as Tollena and on Bear Island she is already begining to use a weapon, while his son Robb is still rather young at the time of Burning Dreams but is already a spitting image of his father. Robb Starke along with his best friend Theon Greyjoy gained quite the reputation during the conflict with Gondor, and this has created an even larger conflict with Jamie Lannister who has been rivals with him for most of their lives. Robb Starke would join the rebel forces that joined with William Lovie III. during the events of the Journey and during this he fought at the Battle of Minas Ithil where he was badly wounded taking an two arrows during the fighting, but still accompanied the army to Tree Hill following the battle, and then was present for the coronation of William Lovie III. Robb Starke would take part in the tournament of Nortburg on a dare from his brother Jon Snow and after winning the joust he would become close friends with Torgon Skane II. of whom travelled back with him to Stormwind, and the two would share a love for hunting with the two going on a long hunting trip into the woods north of Winterfell following the jousting. Robb Starke would take part in the Battle of Berne and during the battle he was injured once again taking a stab wound to his chest nearly killing him but he was saved by the fast work of healers and would recuperate in the Krinner Estate where he got close to the also injured Harrold Hardyng and the two spoke of his sister and hearing of her Harrold became infatuated with the idea of Sansa Starke. Following the Invasion of Westbridge it would be Rob Starke that would marry Obella Martell in a ceremony in Stormwind, and only a month after this they came to find she was pregnant with their first child. Robb and Obella would remain in Stormwind for two months spending time together for the first not having to rush, or worry about whatever task they were forced to do and it was the time of their lives. Obella would now be known as Obella Starke and would accompany Robb as he took command of the province of Noveria north of Westbridge. In Noveria Robb Starke was meant to prepare the province for Brann Starke who was going to be in control of the province once he reached the point that they felt he could handle the position. While commanding Noveria Robb Starke would fortify the area, and would become known for leading the province in the Battle of Saalfeld and during the First Lucerne-Tevinter War. At the Battle of Saalfeld Robb Starke would route the army of Tevinter that was besieging the city. He would during the battle fight side beside with Obella Starke of which together they would be monsterous on the battlefield. Obella would during the battle also kill Astoria Malfoy the wife of Draco of which Draco witnessed while fighting nearbye and would attempt to avenge his wife but was defeated by Robb Starke before being pulled off the field by his personal gaurd. Robb Starke after fighting in the north for nearly a year would be forced to take command of the Starke forces attacking Karhold after his brother Jon Snow made the decision to reject the offer of being logitimized and intead wanted to head north and asssit in Frostfang. Understanding the importance of the north as well Robb would travel with Obella and their child to Koenisburg where they would meet Jon Snow for the last time before he was to head to Frostfang. History Early History : ''"I knew what I was supposed to be from the first day I could walk." : -Robb Starke Robb was trained from childhood to wield a sword and wear armor by House Starke's Master-at-Arms Rodrik Cassel, and is highly proficient with both for his young age. He knew his role would be to eventually lead the Starke forces, and after that replace his father as Lord of Stormwind, and this meant the world to him. When Robb turned 7 years old he was paired with a new comer to the city in Theon Greyjoy of House Greyjoy. When he arrived in Stormwind he was paired with Robb Starke for much of his youth by Eddard Starke parents in order to produce a close friendship that would assist both children. This strategy while originally caused a lot of conflict between the two boys eventually created a very close almost brother relationship between the two. During his youth outside of Theon Greyjoy, and Jon Snow upon his arrival Robb Starke is close friends with Fladen Termont, and Brandon Starke II. of which the two of them would become center pieces in his life moving forward. The Raid The Iron Fleet had become brazen in its actions during Theon Greyjoy's youth, and on one such raid of the area west of the Rhine, and very near to Stormwind Theon was brought with the raiding crew in order to see it in action. The captain of the ship had been ordered to raid the area south of Westbridge, and had taken those commands very liberally when he went all the way south to the rich countryside east of Stormwind. Attacking this area was forbidden because the leadership of the Iron Islands wanted to take Lorderon and when they did they would need Lucerne as an ally against the very hostile forces of Gondor, and Arnor. The captain disregarded this and they made landing in the area where the Port of Stormwind stands now, but at the time it was the neutral village of Mul. As the raiders landed Theon waited on the boat for them to return but two days went by and still noone returned. Eventually a group of men at arms from Stormwind arrived led by Eddard Starke at the location and took young Theon into captivity, but Theon was able to hide his friend and cousin Dagon Greyjoy II. and thus Dagon was not captured and hid himself in the wilds. House Starke who had destroyed the raiding party, and then captured young Theon sent a letter to the Iron Islands suggesting that they not return to raiding this area of Lucerne if they wanted one of their princes back, and by this point Dagon Greyjoy II. found his way to the nearest major port of the area in Castamere where he would smuggle himself back to the Iron Islands. The letter was sent back with a response from Balon Greyjoy who didn't want to make an enemy of Lucerne since he down the road saw a great possibility in trade with them once he took control of Lorderon. In order to keep the peace he offered Theon as a gift to House Starke, and an olive branch to let them know he wanted nothing of harm to come to Lucerne. The leadership of House accepted the gift and Theon Greyjoy became a member of the House Starke Honor Gaurd under the care of Eddard Starke, and was paired very closely with Eddard's eldest son in the form of Robb Starke as well as Eddard's nephew Brandon Starke II. Direwolves : '' "It was a moment of clarity for the group of us. It would be the last moment for a long time that all the Starke boys were together and in this way I always remember it fondly even if I also remember what I was forced to do."'' : -Eddard Starke Bran is among a group of twenty men who witness Eddard dispense the king's justice to a deserter of the Starke Honor Guard, the first time Bran is allowed to accompany such a group. Lord Eddard questions the man briefly, and then Theon gives Eddard his Valyrian steel sword Ice. Jon Bran's bastard brother tells him to watch and not look away, and Bran watches as his father strikes off the man's head. The head lands by Theon, who laughs and kicks it away. Jon calls Theon an ass and compliments Bran on his poise during the execution. On the way back to Stormwind, Robb and Jon argue about whether the deserter died bravely. They race their horses, and Eddard comes up to speak to Bran. He asks if Bran knows why he executed the man himself. He explains that the First Men, of whom the Starks are descendents, believe that the man who pronounces the verdict should do the execution himself, lest he become too comfortable in ordering deaths. The Starks still hold to that principle. : '' "The Direwolves changed our lives. Despite the fact that we didn't know it then everything after that would share a little of the moment that we decided to take them with us."'' : -Bran Starke Jon calls from up ahead, for them to come see what he and Robb have found. They find a corpse of a direwolf, as large as Bran's pony, Theon comments that direwolves have not been seen south of the Wall for two hundred years. Given that the direwolf is the sigil of the family and there are as many pups as the Stark children (even an albino runt for Jon), they take the pups with them. Bran and each of the other Stark siblings receives one of the young animals as a pet, but over time these will prove to be far more then just pets. Robb names his Grey Wind and Bran names his Summer, whilst Eddard's daughters Sansa and Arya name theirs Lady and Nymeria respectively. Eddard's youngest, three-year-old Rickon, names his Shaggydog. Unexpectedly, Jon finds a sixth pup lying separately nearby: an albino runt with white fur and red eyes. Jon claims this one, Ghost, for himself. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Hunting in Winterfell Robb Starke would take part in the tournament of Nortburg on a dare from his brother Jon Snow and after winning the joust he would become close friends with Torgon Skane II. of whom travelled back with him to Stormwind, and the two would share a love for hunting with the two going on a long hunting trip into the woods north of Winterfell following the jousting. The Divine Lands Main Article : The Divine Lands Following the meeting of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and Lorderon it became clear through those talks, and the talks with the Riverlands, Seagard and others that the Kingdom of Bolten was an extremely menecing actor in the field of Westros. Along the westernside of Westros sat the independant land called the Divine Lands. The Divine Lands had an alliance amongst eachother to defend eachother if things ever came to fighting, and this had allowed them to escape the clutches of larger Kingdoms like Bolten, and the Freys. Communication begin with the Divine Lands after Nicoli Machiavelli would communicate with the leadership of the three city states and from insiders he had planted in the area learned the ways he believed he could get them to the Lucerne side of things. Grandlen Firstly he sent promices of large arms trade agreements with the largest of the towns in the form of Grandlen of which created a strong bond between the two. On top of this he would offer hands in marriage to his eldest daughter in Allenia Grandlen of whom was approaching twenty three but the prospects in Grandlen were not what he was looking for. Lord Grandlen was very much interested in having a large meeting of the Divine Lands, and said that if the Lucernians could put it together he would be a staunch supporter of theirs during the meeting. Jeutenburg and Ventin Jeutenburg would be substancially easier to placate as they mainly just wanted protection, and this was dealt with when William Lovie sent a letter to House Banner telling them that the Kingdom of Lucerne would intervene on any conflict which involved Jeutenburg. Nikolas Banner would arrive at Koenisburg after the third letter between he and Lucerne and would be prepared to be very positive towards the Lucernians during the meeting. Alongside Jeutenburg the mercentile city state of Ventin would be contacted as well, and they basically only wanted assurances of assistence in the case that the Frey's attempted to block their trade routes. If the Frey's could not be reasoned with then increased southern trade was their main option thus making them send five members of the Trade Union Guilds to Koenisburg for the meeting. Koenisburg Last to get within the fold was Koenisburg of whom was perhaps the most important of the city states as the long term goal of Koenisburg was to act a major port nearbye The Trident which would alert Lucerne to any problems. Koenisburg was led not by a house as the other states were and instead was a hyper theocracy led by the Voices of the Dragon of whom are led theoretically by the Voice of the Dragon. Communicating with this voice they discovered the voice was Britt Lancave of whom had won prestige in Lucerne during the Nortburg Tournament of 5120. After determing from the council that they would like to be aligned with Lucerne if for no other reason then to make the Frey's less willing to threaten them she would go about making the best deal possible. After negotiations of shipping lanes, and trade was over she knew the deal was signed and simply wanted one more thing. Britt Lancave wanted only one thing in order to pull her to their side and that was for them to send a Martell that she could swear an oath before. This was an easy task and they sent Obella Martell of whom wanted any excuse to travel eastward and see her fiance Robb Starke. The Meeting The meeting would finally take place following the return of William Lovie III. and his family from their time in Lorderon the second time. Nicholi, and Hedrik Clegane would not return to Lucerne with the rest of the group and instead would meet Obella and Robb Starke in Koenisburg for the meeting. All the parties would arrive for the meeting except Teonisburg of whom obeyed the command of Koenisburg and saw no reason to send more representatives. The meeting would become somewhat interesting when several Frey's made dock in Koenisburg and attempted to join the meeting. Finding Robb Starke inside there was nearly a fight inside the hallway and Robb Starke would leave the hall in order to not make more of an issue then there already was. The meeting would continue and Obella Martell took the oaths of Koenisburg while the others signed papers of alliance with Lucerne thus sealing the Divine Lands as a Lucernian alligned area. The night came and as the Frey's prepared to leave Robb Starke once more attempted to make things better but instead of this he ended up insulting them more when Obella came out, and seeing she was his fiance by the way she clung to him the Freys were further insulted and left more angry and with more ammunition. I watched from my window as Robb Starke walked out of the tower and into the street. I wondered what he was doing until I saw the weasely Frey he was walking towards. I could hear that Britt was still talking but despite the loveliness of her conversation I couldn't let Robb get into a duel in the streets. The last thing we needed was a fight with the Frey's at a time like this. "'''I'm sorry my Lady but I must take your leave for a time my friend is in for some trouble outside." "Trouble amongst the children of Glaurung on the streets of his city is city isn't something I can ignore. I shall accompany you." Lady Lancave followed closely behind me as we exited the room. "Alright my Lady but we must hurry." We made our way down the steps and into the street to find the Frey man with a sword pointed at the direction of Obella Martell of whom was being shielded by Robb who had his hand on his own sword. Three of the Frey's men stood behind him hands on their swords, while more then ten Martell, and Starke men stood around behind Robb. Reaching them I finally could hear their words. "At some point this must end Frey." Robb held his hands out peacefully and you hoped the Frey would accept this, but he spit at Robbs hands before speaking. It was dark but I knew this Frey to be Hosteen Frey one of the endless sons of Walder Frey. Hosteen is a husky man with a square face, and despite his size he wasn't fate just very large. When we were told of the Freys that had arrived they had made a special point to say that he is very much comparable to a bull, slow to anger but implacable when aroused. "This could have been so much different wolf, but you chose that whore over a true lady." He looked at Obella with such discust that her cousin Obara nearly charged forward until I saw Britt move infront of her stopping her dead in her tracks. Alongside his anger it was apparent that Hosteen is either dim and stupid, or arrogant and foolish. "And I am sorry that this has offended your family but you can either accept my apology or you won't." The slight was so small that it seemed almost insane that someone would still be angry over it. These Frey's held a grudge over what I had heard was the fact that a few men laughed at them. "We will not." "I am sorry Ser Hosteen but you are causing undue problems for the City of the Dragon, and I must ask that you leave." She stood strong, and I gained even more respect for Britt then I already had as she stood in the middle of two very angry groups barely looking like she was afraid at all. "The rivers will run red with your blood wolf." He turned and walked back before turning one last time and looking at Robb. "Trust me when I say that. You'll one day be surrounded by death and wonder how it could have all gone so wrong." With that he left and Robb turned towards Obella of whom held onto him tighter then her strength should have allowed her to. Marriage and Sadness Following the Invasion of Westbridge it would be Rob Starke that would marry Obella Martell in a ceremony in Stormwind attended by many of the most influencial men and women in the entire kingdom including the King and his sister. It was also following the Invasion of Westbridge that Robb Starke came clean to his brother Jon about his affair with Dacey Mormont during the attack, and the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about her. Realizing the cost of ending the bethrothal to Obella Martell Jon would advise his brother to ignore his heart and marry Obella Martell of whom he didn't know if he loved anymore. Back on Bear Island it was Dacey Mormont that gave birth to the child of her and Robb Starke, and while during the pregnency she remained silent over the father she finally came clean to her sister and this let everything out of the bag. It was only a month after the wedding that they came to find out she was pregnant with their first child, while only a few weeks after that Dacey Mormont's sister Alysane Mormont would come to Stormwind and tell Robb Starke that Dacey had given birth to their child, but was going to keep the secret to her grave if that was what Robb wanted. Robb and Obella would remain in Stormwind for two months spending time together for the first not having to rush, or worry about whatever task they were forced to do and for Obella Martell it was the best time of he life, but for Robb Starke it was torture as he was so conflicted over his heart, and his honor. Obella would now be known as Obella Starke and would accompany Robb as he took command of the army of Westbridge, and Heathfall that was heading to the front line in the form of Noveria north of Westbridge. Noveria Following the Council of Heathfall Robb was sent to Noveria where he was meant to prepare the province for Brann Starke who was going to be in control of the province once he reached the point that they felt he could handle the position. While commanding Noveria Robb Starke would fortify the area, and would become known for leading the province in the Battle of Saalfeld. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Family Members Eddard Starke1.jpg|Eddard Starke - Father|link=Eddard Starke CATELYN Starke.jpg|Catelyn Starke - Mother|link=Catelyn Starke Sansa Starke Cover12.jpg|Sansa Starke - Sister|link=Sansa Starke Bran Starke Cover.jpg|Brann Starke - Brother|link=Brann Starke Arya Starke Gif.gif|Arya Starke - Sister|link=Arya Starke Rickon Starke.jpg|Rickon Starke - Brother|link=Rickon Starke Jon Snow Cover.jpg|Jon Snow - Brother|link=Jon Snow Benjen Starke.png|Benjen Starke - Uncle|link=Benjen Starke Obella Martell.jpg|Obella Martell - Mother|link=Obella Martell House Starke2.png|Tollena Starke - Daughter|link=House Starke House Starke2.png|Eddard Starke II. - Son|link=House Starke House Mormont.PNG|Catelyn Mormont - Daughter|link=House Mormont House Mormont.PNG|Robb Mormont - Son|link=House Mormont Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Robb Starke Obella Martell.jpg|Obella Martell - Lover/Wife|link=Obella Martell Dacey Mormont Cover Amazing.jpg|Dacey Mormont - Lover|link=Dacey Mormont Draco Malfoy Cover1.jpg|Draco Malfoy - Enemy|link=Draco Malfoy Theon Greyjoy.png|Theon Greyjoy - Best Friend|link=Theon Greyjoy House Johanston.png|Filibert Johanston - Friend|link=Filibert Johanston Category:House Starke Category:Stormwind Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Brann Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:POV Character Category:House Tully